People love to travel and sightsee. However, traveling and sightseeing can be costly, time-consuming and physically demanding. Many people are in no condition to travel. Elderly, sickly and handicapped individuals may have limited mobility. Oftentimes, such individuals are forced to stay close to home to for medical reasons. However, even people who enjoy excellent health are not able to travel as often as they would like to due to financial and/or logistical constraints. Such people are thus relegated to enjoying sights of distant places through magazines, an occasional glimpse of background scenery in a television program or movie, or surfing postings on the Internet.
Even while on a trip, travelers may not have the time or resources to see all local scenic sites of interest. Prudence dictates prioritizing the available sights, so that time and resources are properly allocated. However, without a good reference point, it may be impossible to decide the best sights for someone to see. Regrettably, many wonderful sights may be overlooked.
After returning from a trip, people may wish to reminisce by seeing the sights again. However, static images accessible from the Internet, photographs from the trip and other mementos are far cry from a live dynamic view. While amateur video taken on a trip provides a dynamic view, oftentimes the quality leaves much to be desired, scenes of interest are displayed for a fleeting moment and often buried between lengths of less interesting footage.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.